1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are designed to be rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of devices such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, or uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery modules), in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected, are utilized according to the types of external devices using the secondary batteries.